Buried Dreams
by lovejag
Summary: Can one body really change the world or history as we know it? Read and review to find out.
1. Keeping Secrets

"Buried Dreams" prologue

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones" or the book series.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Booth and Brennan

Summary: When the CIA wants Dr. Temperance Brennan to work a case for them. Where will it lead? Can one body really change the world and history as we know it?

Author's note: This is my first attempt at "Bones" fanfic, and could be part of a series if people enjoy this one. I got the idea originally from a "Bones" fanfic writer who tried to tell me in her story that basically Brennan's work is boring unless she is working with the FBI. Being a historian, I couldn't let it go. This is my story of one old dead body that will lead the gang down a very mysterious and maybe dangerous road.

Feedback: I love it, and keep me going. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no character bashing please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance Brennan's hand clasped tightly around her recorder as she spoke out loud her original findings on the body that lay out before her. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the body that she could find, but nothing could have been further from the truth.

"Caucasian male, approximate age between 25-35 years old, damage to left knee possibly from a gunshot wound. Surgery on wound looks poorly done probably not a professional. Signs of starvation and claw marks on bones across the body meaning he wasn't originally buried. I'm still unclear on the cause of death."

"Cam says you are going to owe her," said Booth, interrupting her.

"I'm allowed three deviances a week. This was my first one," smiled Tempe.

"And the week only began."

"If I have it my way, she won't be around."

"I thought you two were getting along."

"As long as she stays out of my way."

"Bones, give her a chance. She's good at her job, and she's not a bad person."

"Because she agrees with you. Now what did you want?"

"We aren't going there," said Booth, handing her a case folder. "I need you on this case."

"Can't. This body will be taking up all of my time. Ask Cam to help you out. She'll be free for awhile."

"Who cares about some 500 year old body when we've got a murderer?"

Before Tempe could speak, they were interrupted. "I thought after 9/11 the CIA and the FBI were supposed to be communicating," asked Jack.

"Unless I've been transferred to counter- terrorism department, I stay out of the CIA's way and they stay out of mine. What has the CIA got to do with this old body anyways?" When he stopped waiting for an answer, he realized the snake-eyes were out and directed at Hodgins.

Turning to Booth, Tempe said, "You already know too much. Now you need to leave, Booth."

"I'm going to find out what's going on here. I'll be back."

He never heard her whispered, "Good."

TBC…(Next part is already written, review and let me know you like it to get it sooner)


	2. Searching

"Buried Dreams" 1?

By Rita Widmer

All the important info is in the prologue.

Feedback: Thank you to all who have reviewed the story. Reviews keep me inspired to keep writing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempe turned back to Jack. There was no point in arguing over what happened with Booth since they both knew that it could mean trouble for them if the CIA found out. She just hoped that the CIA would come through for her, and allow him to be on the case.

"Did you find anything yet in the soil samples?" asked Tempe.

"Nothing that can pinpoint to a certain place of burial. Wherever this body was found it had to be in a colder climate. Somewhere in northern Canada or possibly Siberia," replied Jack.

"Why would the CIA care about a body in either place? The high level of security would imply national security or something controversial. Continue with your tests, but I want you to use your connections to find out if any new theories are being talked about, or if any old ones may fit either place."

"You have a hunch?" Jack quipped, which earned him another glare. "On my way."

Tempe got busy examining the head so Angela could get to work on making the face mold. Before she had the chance to finish, Angela found her. "The head's just about ready. Anything coming up with the dental impressions?"

"Not yet, but with an older body, that may be hard to do. Any idea on time period?"

"Hodgins says he possibly came from a cold climate which makes it harder to date since it would have slowed down the process. The CIA won't give any information on the location of the body."

"I'm glad we usually work for the FBI, they tend to be more open with us. Speaking of the FBI, what did Booth need?" Ange said with a slight smirk.

"For us to work a new case. I told him to get Cam on it, since he seems to prefer her these days." Tempe hoped Ange wouldn't go anywhere with this.

"That's where you're wrong, honey. He's on your side like the rest of us."

Turning back to the body, Tempe rolled her eyes in disbelief. Before Cam became her boss maybe she could have believed that, but now she was struggling to. "The head's all yours."

I'll get right to it." Ange headed towards her office, but stopped to add one last thing. "I just happened to overhear Booth tell Cam that he's gone if you're gone." She left to let Tempe stew over her words.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tempe was at work making a mold of the wound in the knee. She wanted to make sure she was right that it was a gunshot wound. Even without the skin and tissue to give clues, the poorly done surgery left her some evidence to go with.

This was where she was found by her not so favorite CIA agent, John Madden.

"We have approved your request for Special Agent Booth to be on the case, but with conditions," the haughty agent said.

"What conditions are those?" asked Tempe, ready to argue or ignore depending on the situation. She wanted Booth on the case, and she would fight for it.

"He has to agree to help without the help of the FBI. He can't use his connections there in anyway. This is a CIA issue only. I don't know why you want him, but we need you on this case."

"Thank you, I think the rules aren't impossible to follow."

"One more thing before I leave. This was sent to us in relation to the body. It might be helpful to the case."

Tempe picked up the patch, which made her think of a badge for a Boy Scout troop or related to the military. It could lead them right to the person that was her bones. She needed to get it to Hodgins.

"No new conspiracy theories going about, but I asked a friend of mine about the locations, and I think we may have the answer to the importance of this body." said Jack, as Tempe came up to him. He went on to explain.

"Theories are theories only until they are proven. The agent gave me this patch. See if you can identify it."

Next she needed to find Ange to find out where she was at on the head. "Are you done with the drawing?"

"The face markers are done. I just need to finish the clay molding before I can draw him."

"I want you to do your usual search, but I have a feeling he won't be in the missing persons. We'll probably need the CIA to help us with a broader search, or we'll end up searching the newspapers."

"That will take a lot of time."

"I know, but it maybe necessary. Oh, you'll be happy to hear that Booth has been approved to work the case."

This brought a big smile on her friend's face. "When can we tell him?"

"I'm going to his place after he's done with work. This will take a little convincing."

"When it comes to your safety, it won't take much."

---------------------------------------------------

Tempe stood outside Booth's door. She was nervous after the last time. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing Cam dressed similarly to Tessa. The door opened slowly by a questioning Booth.

"Came to apologize?" asked Booth.

"No. I had to do what I had to do. If you let me in, I'll explain why."

"Should have known. Come on in."

Tempe took a moment to survey the living room. It was modern, but still had a cozy feel to it.

"What do I know too much about?"

"About the body."

"How could I? I don't even know the age of it."

"Until you agree, I can't tell you or anyone without CIA approval about the body. You're knowing it's there to them is knowing too much."

"Guessing by your presence, I've been approved."

"Yes, but with one condition. You can't use any of your resources at the FBI. The CIA is who you have to work through."

"This must be big when the FBI can't be trusted."

"If Hodgins is correct, than it could be a very controversial case. In the end, they may hide the body and the truth for national security reasons."

"Sounds like something they would do."

"Will you help?" she asked unsurely.

Booth was surprised by the question. "Yes, Bones, but my job will come first; I'm on a big case already."

"Right now this is about the evidence and the body. I just want someone who I can trust to openly talk about the case and from their gut."

"Was that a compliment?" For the first time in awhile, she got a full-fledged smile.

"Aww, yes," said Tempe, feeling uncomfortable with the turn of conversation.

"I think we need Cam on this."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I need people I can trust on this case. I wanted Zack, but they said he wasn't important enough to the case. One of me was enough."

"You don't trust her?"

"I'm not getting into this with you. I know you like her, but I don't. Now do you want to know about the case?

They talked for quite awhile, and Tempe got up to leave. He stopped her just before she was supposed to walk out.

"Bones, be careful."

"I'm fine."

"Just do it. I have a bad feeling about this case."

She gave him a shrug, and walked out. She soon arrived home, ready to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed. For her that wasn't going to come true.

TBC…


End file.
